In an institutional kitchen such as a restaurant or cafeteria, there are typically a variety of different mechanical warewashing machines which have unique functions. For example, one machine or one portion of a machine may be particularly designed to presoak dirty dishes. A second machine might be designed to wash the presoaked dishes. Another machine might be designed to scrub pots and pans and an additional machine might be designed to wash glassware. Generally, each machine will use a unique detergent particularly formulated to perform that unique washing function. Institutional laundries are similar.
If the wrong detergent is used in the wrong machine, many problems can occur. One problem might be that the composition will simply be ineffective. Another problem could be that the detergent composition might leave spots on glasses. Another problem would be that an excessively caustic detergent composition in the wrong machine.
With detergent compositions which are held in a container, this problem can be reduced to a certain extent by providing some uniquely shaped container adapted to fit only in a particular dispenser. But this requires a unique container and dispenser for each application. These can also be confusing to an individual who operates a dishwashing machine since it may not be readily apparent which detergent to use with which machine.